Boys & their Action Figures
by iamwildatheart
Summary: Because there was reason why he was a boy and she was a girl. Obviously, she didn't follow it. "Take that, Mr. Superman-with-laser-beams-and-audio-whatnot!" Kiba & Ino


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, foo.  
**Description:** One-Shot, Kiba and Ino  
**Author:** iamwildatheart

* * *

**Boys & their Action Figures**

Just because she was a girl, didn't mean she liked only _girl_ things.

* * *

"**H**ey Kiba! I look what I got!"

A skinny boy bundled in a jacket immediately perked his ears. His sharp eyes searched for the blond boy. Once he found him, his eyes immediately narrowed in on the object in his outstretched hands. That - that _sly_ poop head!

"When did you get _that_, Naruto?" he shouted as he ran towards the blond boy.

Naruto grinned. That's right. _Bow_ down to his awesome-ness.

"I'm just that good."

Kiba didn't believe a word of it.

"Liar. Tell me _now_!" and he jumped for the object in the boy's hand. Naruto quickly pulled it out of reach and hid it behind him. He indignantly rattled on about how fragile it was. What was _wrong_ with him? Didn't he understand that this was a _limited_ edition? _Limited_!

Kiba pouted. He wanted one too. "Can you at least _share_?"

Naruto put on an adorable look. It was his "thinking" face.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "my daddy got this for me! And he said I could only _share_ it with someone _really_ special."

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are. But you're not _really_ special!"

"But you got to!" Kiba cried. "My sister said she wouldn't get it for me until my birthday! And that's _months_ away!"

Naruto stared at the whimpering Kiba. He looked so desperate. But he understood his papa when he said it had to be with someone who's special. And Kiba wasn't _that_ type of special. Besides, he already had someone he wanted to share it with! There was a pretty girl in the konoichi division with blue hair and _pretty, pretty_ eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I can't. I gotta go, see you later!"

And with that, the blond boy jetted off in searched for a Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_'Jerk.'_

Kiba settled on a swing in a park by his house. There were kids around him playing. But he didn't feel like jumping on the monkey bars or playing tag with Shikamaru and Chouji ("You're so troublesome.." "C'mooooonnnn _-burp-_ pleaaaase?"). Not after seeing his dream toy with Naruto. It just wasn't fair.

It wasn't until much later did he realized the park was empty except for a blue eyed girl. She sat in the middle of the sand box making a castle. Kiba watched her for a while.

"You know, it's rude to stare at a person."

Kiba made no comment. And the girl looked up to him.

"Are you deaf?"

Again, Kiba made no comment.

"Hello? Kid with the Indian mar-" Kiba twitched, "-ks? _Helloooo_?"

It wasn't that he didn't _want _to talk. It just that he _couldn't_. He has never seen this girl before. And she was so _pretty_. So pretty that he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're loud."

Except that. And that was just smooth. Real smooth.

"Finally!"the blond haired girl exclaimed. She dusted herself out and settled into the swing next to him, "My name is Ino Yamanaka. And you're Kiba Inuzuka right?"

She knew his name. She knew his _name_.

"You're quiet! Are you always this quiet? Or is there something you're sad about?"

And she did the most adorable thing. She tilted her head to the side and smile. _Smile_. Kiba felt like goo. She was most definitely _pretty._

"The second one, I guess," Kiba muttered as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Well, tell me about it!"

"I rather not."

"C'monnnn. Tell meee."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll keep it a secret?"

"That sounded like a question."

"Nooooo."

"It does."

"... Fine! Don't tell me!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TELLL MEEEEE."

"I think I'm gonna go home now."

With that, Kiba stood from his swing and began exiting the park. She followed him.

"You're rude. And quiet. And awfully mean."

Kiba stopped.

"And you're loud, annoying, and extremely _bright_."

Ino noticeably brightened and smiled.

"Thanks!"

Girls, Kiba decided, were an entire different species. Seriously. Once second she pouted and annoyed him. Then the next, she was _smiling_ and _thanking_ him.

"Right. I'm leaving."

And then he bolted. Ino yelled at him from the park entranced, "I WILL FIND OUT WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU, KIBA!"

Yeah right.

This next morning Kiba wasn't in the happiest mood. Naruto had decided to flaunt the fact he had the limited edition toy with Hinata Hyuuga. And he shared it with _her_ over _him_. Wasn't he aware of the "Brothers over mates" saying? Seriously.

When he asked about it over lunch, Naruto merely waved it off with a, _'You wouldn't understand.'_

And then when English came around, the teacher wouldn't believe him when he said his dog ate his homework. Really? _Really_? He came from a family of _dogs_ for god's sake! His bestest of bestest (minus Naruto, of course) friend was a _dog_. And when he neglected Akamaru yesterday, the dog _ate_ his homework.

Damn Konoha Academy. Damn Naruto and Hinata. And damn his English homework in Akamaru's stomach.

"Hellloo!"

He knew that voice. Kiba turned around to see a girl with blond hair tackle him to the floor.

"Yamanaka-san."

Ino's eyes hardened, "Ino."

Kiba was confused, "What?"

Ino cleared her voice.

"Call me Ino. Whenever I hear 'Yamanaka-san,' I think of my mother."

"Ohh. Okay then, Ino-san."

"No honorific."

This was a strange girl. It was rude to call a girl by her first name with no honorific. And he just met her!

"Ino."

The latter brightened. And then it was silent. Kiba began to squirm under the girl. Ino has yet to move or make any notion that said she was going to move.

"Uhm, Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Can you p-please get off."

He stuttered. He was sooooo cute. And Ino didn't want to get off anytime soon. But if he wanted to.. she would have to. Ino moved and jumped off with amazing grace, pulling Kiba up in the process. Wow. She had so much strength for a girl. Was she a..konoichi?

"Sorry, Kiba-san. I didn't realize you were so uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Kiba smiled, "I forgive you."

And with that, Ino smiled and began rambling about her day. At the same time, she managed to lead Kiba to the park. Kiba watched her in amazement. She was able to to brightened up his day in two minutes. And she was sooo _pretty_. It was amazingly-amazing. Did he mention she was amazing? Because she was.

"How about you?" she asked after explaining how she learned about the second Hokage.

Kiba shifted, "Well, today wasn't the best day ever."

Ino frowned, "Why?"

"Let's see. My best friend told me something smart for once, my dog ate my homework, and I got detention."

Ino looked horrified.

"Your friend told you something _smart_? Shouldn't you be _supportive_?"

Of all things to commentate on, she chose that. Really.

"You don't understand," Kiba started, "Naruto is really stupid. And my sister told me that when Naruto says something smart for once, the world's gonna end."

He looked so serious that Ino couldn't possible laugh at him. Actually, she could.

Kiba looked quite offended when Ino began laughing. And laughing. And _laughing_. There was no end to it. And what he said wasn't even funny! He was dead serious! She didn't understand the magnitude of this problem.

"Okay," Ino wiped the tear from her eye, "let me make your last day on earth the best!"

Kiba blushed, not knowing whether Ino knew how - how _deep_ her word choice was, and watched her shuffle around her satchel. In a moment of two, she pulled out something that made his eyes sparkle. His heart soar. His mouth drop. He couldn't believe it.

It was _it. _And it was _glorious_.

Ino smiled, "See? I _told_ you that I would find out what's upsetting you!"

"But," Kiba glanced at the girl, "how?"

"I have my ways. Here," Ino tossed the box to Kiba, "You can have it."

"B-But," stuttered Kiba.

"My papa got it for me a long time ago. But I didn't want that version. I like my original better."

No way. A girl who like action figures? Unheard of. Why? Because there was reason why he was a boy and she was a girl. He was suppose to like blue and she was to like pink. He should be a fireman and she would want to be a dancer. He _has_ to like dogs. She _has_ to adore cats. He would eat bugs with his bare hands, using his instincts to find and capture them. She would preferred sandwiches in her Barbie lunchbox with a juice box on the side. That was just the way the world works...right?

Kiba looked at Ino strangely for a while. And then glanced down at the action figure in his hands.

_'And he said I could only share it with someone really special.'_

Someone really special. Special. Ino.

Kiba made his choice. His brownbrownbrown eyes settled on Ino's blueblueblue ones. He knew nothing about her. And she probably knew nothing about him. Yet there was something about her. Something that made her different from other girls like Hinata and Sakura. Different from his sisters and mother. Different from Akamaru. Just something _different_. And despite being only nine, he knew.

Ino noticed that Kiba's eyes were a nice brown. It was _preeetty._ Like it wasn't dark. But it wasn't light. There were flickers of green. And they looked determined. She blinked. How come she's never noticed that before? Surely, he didn't change his eyes, right?

Then Kiba stepped forward and leaned in.

Ino's eyes widened.

And he licked her. Straight up _licked_ her. Kiba leaned back.

"There. Now, you're mine."

A faint blush appeared on Ino's cheeks. "M-Mine?"

"Yes," he gave a toothy smile, "you're _mine_ and only _mine_."

"Oh."

The blush darkened. He smiled.

"So that means you must play with me. With your original figure!"

Ino blinked and then diverted her eyes.

"Really? You don't think it's.." she trailed off.

Kiba blinked. "Think it's what?"

"Think it's," Ino fidgeted, "that it's _weird_ for a girl to like action figures..?"

"No. It's cool."

Ino flailed and glomped him again. When he asked her to release him, she wouldn't for another 5 minutes. So when she finally did, he was as red as an apple. Ino, who was obvious to the blush, began pulling out an action figure from her bag.

"Let's play!"

With that being said, a little girl and boy, holding hands, ran into the wind with red capes swirling around them.

* * *

"Just so you know, the Superman Deluxe edition with laser light beams and audio recording _totally_ pawns the Original."

-Gasp-

"_Take_ that _back_!"

-BOOM-

"_M-My superman_!"

"Take _that_, Mr. Superman-with-laser-beams-and-audio-whatnot!"

"I didn't even know that the Original _had_ that setting!"

"It doesn't. But I know how to modified it.."

_She was totally a konoichi, Kiba figured._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh how I love cute fluff like this. I practically squealed when writing this. Review and tell me what you think? Please?

Revised: 07/30/11


End file.
